Perfect
by Kalira69
Summary: Shiro has always promised himself to treat his best friend as a friend and nothing more . . . why did verbalising that promise to Keith upset him so much? (Pre-Kerberos, Omegaverse; Written for Sheith Month, Day 31)


Written for Day 31 of Sheith Month: Promise.

This is not the first thing I've written in Omega'verse, but it is the first piece I've finished (and posted), so i suppose it sort of counts for that.

* * *

Keith hissed, sounding irritated, and Shiro glanced down at his friend, then looked around them for the cause.

He located it quickly - Keith was glaring at a pair of cadets talking, too far away to overhear from where they stood. Shiro frowned, watching as the one slowly moved closer and closer to the other, even as she shook her head and put a hand up between them, trying to ward him off without making contact. Shiro didn't _know_ either of them . . . but he didn't have to, not to read what was happening there.

It still startled him a little when one of the cadets suddenly started to shout, grabbing hold of the other's arm and pulling her towards himself. He had been _pushy_ and rapidly going beyond rude as it was, but _that_ \- And Shiro could hear some of his choice phrases now as well, even from where they stood, and his lip curled at what he heard. He and Keith weren't the only ones looking, of course, a handful of other cadets watching and more moving closer.

" _Ugh_ , idiot." Shiro growled under his breath, starting towards the little kerfuffle to break it up _himself_ only to stop as an instructor - an alpha, fortunately - stepped out of his classroom and quickly took in the situation. He strode towards the pair at the centre of the disturbance, and Shiro fell back again, watching.

Commander Ryu snapped at the cadet alpha, and he bristled and postured and snarled back until the commander finally simply dragged him away from the now trembling and crying cadet omega. Shiro wasn't sure if she was just upset or angry, though, because she was glaring through her tears.

"There's no way he shouldn't have better manners than that." Shiro said disapprovingly, scowling at the young, _rude_ alpha. "That's no way to treat anyone. And shouting at her when she turned him down was just. . ."

"Value someone only for what they are, then get irritated when they don't give you what you want when you demand it." Keith's voice was sharp and angry. "And they wonder why it never turns out well for them when they snap that they're _owed_ it."

"No one should be treated like that." Shiro said, frowning slightly and nodding in agreement. "And no alpha should sink to that mannerless behaviour and be so callous."

"Alphas aren't the only ones who take advantage of what they are and try to use it." Keith said, snorting. "I know her," he said with a shallow jab of his chin towards the crying omega, and wrinkled his nose, "we share a nav class. I don't know her _much_." he qualified, which was not surprising, as Keith was not very social, in general. "But she thought he was her _friend_."

Shiro winced. He'd seen quite enough of the way the other cadet had been treating her before he started to snap. It had not been how one should act towards a friend. "If he had been courting her it still would have been wrong to treat her that way." Shiro said, shaking his head, though it was perhaps worse if they had been friends before and he suddenly shifted his expectations and dropped them on her.

"If he had been her friend and then tried to court her she might not have been so upset." Keith countered. "That wasn't what he was doing, though, was it? He just decided that because he wanted her and she's an omega, he should be able to _have_ her. Then if he couldn't, he should _take_ her, and fuck their _friendship_ because it wasn't what he wanted."

Shiro frowned slightly, taking in the bristling distress Keith was showing. It was more than he would have expected, although Shiro understood the anger and upset. He started to reach for Keith's shoulder, then held back. "I would never treat you like that-"

"I know-"

"-you're my _friend_ , Keith," Shiro smiled down at him, "and I promise, I'll never see you as anything else."

Keith looked up at him, eyes wide for a moment. He flushed, but he was hissing like an angry cat and Shiro thought it seemed more like anger than embarrassment. He still didn't actually know _why_ Keith was reacting that-

" _Fine_ , you could have just told me you weren't- You didn't have to let me keep trying to impress- _Ugh!_ " Keith spat. He turned on his heel, stalking away. Shiro frowned, watching the tense lines of his body as he stalked off, stiff and awkward, as he never was. While most obvious on the sparring mats it was always clear that Keith was built for smooth grace, and he moved easily, confident in his own skin.

Several things occurred to Shiro in rapid succession.

Keith was _gorgeous_.

Keith never showed it off, though - except when he practically seemed to be displaying when he and Shiro sparred together.

Keith was awkward and shy and bold all at once and had not had anyone in his life steadily since he was a child.

Keith _hated_ people in his space, hated overly friendly omegas almost as much as pushy alphas - and it didn't take much for him to slot either into those categories.

Keith had never snarled or struck out at Shiro outside their friendly spars, even though he forgot himself and touched Keith, got into his space, all the time. Never even seemed like he felt the urge to defend his space against Shiro.

Keith was, it suddenly seemed very likely, _actually_ displaying. For Shiro. And inviting Shiro with his uncharacteristically open and forgiving behaviour that was, always, _just for Shiro_.

Shiro was a fucking _idiot_.

And he'd just bluntly told Keith that he would _never see him as anything but a friend_ , when Keith was not only his friend - whip-quick, playful, fun - but also the most beautiful, independent, strong, fucking _perfect_ omega Shiro had ever known.

"Keith! Keith _wait_!" Shiro called, lunging into a run to go after him. "Keith, hang on just a second," damn, Keith was fast, even if he wasn't full on running, "please, there's something I-"

Shiro came around the corner to find Keith had indeed stopped, and started to turn back to face Shiro - even though he had been angry and upset and Keith shut everyone out when he was either; Shiro was _such_ an idiot - and Shiro slammed directly into him, too close and moving too fast to stop before they collided.

Keith startled, shifting his balance to try and brace against the impact a little too late, and Shiro winced, throwing one hand out against the wall to catch them, but they still wound up mostly on the floor. Shiro had Keith inadvertently pinned under him, and anyone should expect to catch hell from him for this, but he just looked up at Shiro.

Shiro stared at him - this close his stormy grey-blue eyes had hints of deep purple in them, and Shiro was entranced by them, let alone by the way Keith's compact, graceful body _felt_ under him. . .

"I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry." Shiro scrambled hurriedly off Keith, offering a hand to help him up. Keith took it, shaking himself briefly as he regained his feet.

"What is it, Shiro?" Keith asked, sighing. He looked resigned and closed off.

"I just realised." Shiro said, a little breathless - more from the fall, or more precisely, the intimate tangle he'd fallen into with Keith, than the brief exertion of chasing him. Although _chasing him_ had certainly not helped either. Shiro's heart was pounding and it had absolutely nothing to do with the physical effort of running.

". . .realised _what_?" Keith asked, arching a brow.

"You." Shiro said, flushing slightly. "And- And me, and how you. . . You're different. I mean, not that - you _are_ , you're always different - but you are different with _me_ , and I just realised what that might. . ."

Keith frowned slightly. "Shiro, you're not really making sense." he said, sounding mostly patient despite his obvious confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Shiro let his pounding heart and singing instincts guide him despite his nerves and leaned in close. Keith's breath caught, but he didn't pull back. Shiro didn't kiss him, though he was close enough to make it almost easy. Instead, Shiro bowed his head and delicately nosed his way along Keith's shoulder to his neck, nuzzling over the scent gland there - Keith's scent was rich with ozone and smoky sweetness - and rubbing his cheek against it lightly.

He had to force himself to stop there, a part of him wanting very much to just cover himself in Keith's scent.

Keith's hands came up, but not to push Shiro away. One curled over his shoulder, the other rested on his chest. Shiro lifted his head but didn't back away.

Keith was flushed again, his wet lips slightly parted and his beautiful eyes gone dark and heavy-lidded. He was definitely not hissing this time, and Shiro didn't think he was angry, either. "Shiro?" he asked, his voice soft.

"I'm an idiot, Keith, I'm sorry." Shiro said, unable to keep the rumble out of his voice.

Keith's lashes fluttered and his body swayed a little closer. "What do you mean?"

"You're _gorgeous_ ," Shiro said, smoothing his palm over Keith's side, "and strong and amazing and I've been noticing it for months, but I never thought you _wanted_ me to notice - wanted anyone to notice - and you _are_ my friend, you're my _best_ friend, so I tried _so hard_ to ignore it," he licked his lips, "but that's not what you wanted, is it?"

Keith's eyes widened, and Shiro slid his hand up to the nape of Keith's neck, stroking the tender spot there without pressing or pinching it. The touch made him shiver.

"Oh, Keith, how could I not want you?" Shiro asked softly, moving as close as he could without crowding Keith right up against the wall. Keith just looked at him, wide-eyed and breathing a little too fast. "Keith?" Shiro said softly.

Keith took a quick, shuddery breath, tipping his head back, his hand splaying out where it rested on Shiro's chest. Shiro fought to hold himself back, breathing deeply and taking in more of Keith's scent, eyes falling half closed as he waited for Keith to answer.

" _Cadets!_ Do I need to break up another inappropriate scuffle here?"

Keith jumped, looking over Shiro's shoulder and stiffening. Shiro snapped to attention, pulling away from Keith, though it hurt, forcing himself to do so. "No sir!" Shiro ducked his head respectfully.

Commander Ryu narrowed his eyes, then looked at Keith. "Cadet?" His tone wasn't quite gentle, but it was a little softer.

Keith made a tiny sound of surprise, then slipped closer to Shiro again. Something in his chest curled up and purred with pride and satisfaction at the action. "No, Commander." Keith said in a soft, husky voice. "Shiro would never do that," he added with a small smile Shiro only saw out of the corner of his eye, "we're all right."

Ryu arched an eyebrow, looking them over. "Good. Behave, cadets. I expect better from you, Shirogane. And you," he pinned Keith with a look, and he stiffened again, his jaw tensing visibly, "you're a damned good cadet; don't disappoint me, Kogane. Now take it _out of the corridors_ , cadets, if you must." he said wryly, and turned away. "At ease." he tossed back before walking away.

Keith still looked faintly shocked, eyes wide. Shiro grinned, bumping him lightly. "You _are_ , and you're an amazing pilot; you'll be great for the Garrison when you graduate. They know it." he told Keith gently, knowing that he didn't always believe that.

Keith looked down the corridor after the commander, then back at Shiro. He moved a little closer, expression shifting, and Shiro's breath caught even before Keith's fingertips brushed across his chest.

"Out of the corridors, right?" Keith said softly, and Shiro's brows drew together.

"What- Oh." He cleared his throat, ducking his head.

Keith laughed quietly, his voice still low and slightly husky. "Maybe . . . we should talk in my room, then?" he invited, and while he _sounded_ confident, there was fear warring with hope in his eyes.

Shiro nodded immediately, reaching out towards Keith. He moved away, the barest edges of his flush returning, but smiled and didn't move _too_ quickly, letting Shiro's hand brush down his arm. He turned and walked past Shiro, heading down the corridor in the direction of the dorms, and his hips shifted with a little bit of a slink as he moved.

It wasn't an exaggerated sway, probably it wasn't even intentional, but it was more than enough to bring Shiro to attention, if there had been any part of his focus not already locked on Keith as it was. Shiro trailed after Keith, just half a step behind and allowing him to lead the way.

He hesitated at Keith's door, not because he didn't want to enter, but because he wasn't sure if he _should_. Keith grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him in, and Shiro was promptly reminded that Keith's roommate had dropped out three months before; there was no sign or scent of anyone but Keith in the room.

Shiro stopped just inside, but a slow, deep breath did nothing to bring him calm even as he reminded himself that they'd just needed to talk in a private room. Though Shiro shared his room, it was there they went to study together when they weren't in the library or the study rooms there; he had never been in Keith's room before and part of himself was eagerly all too aware of the fact that the most perfect omega he knew had just brought Shiro back to his own den and welcomed him inside.

That wasn't exactly what he needed to be thinking about.

"You said. . ." Keith trailed his own fingers over his neck, just where Shiro had nuzzled and rubbed his cheek. "'How could I not want you'. . . Did you mean it?" he asked.

Shiro moved towards him, and Keith lifted his head but didn't back away.

"Very much." Shiro said, reaching out slowly. Keith's lips twisted and he moved into Shiro's hand, sliding his own over the back and up his forearm.

"You've never been so skittish around me," Keith said, giving him a sidelong look, "don't start now, Shiro."

Shiro grinned happily and let his hand slide down to Keith's waist, gripping lightly. "I do want you, Keith. I. . ."

"Why did you never. . ." Keith looked away. "You never said anything, you never _acted_ like. . ." He raised his eyes to Shiro's for one bold moment. "If you wanted me, why did you never try and court me? Or even display for me?" Keith flushed and looked away, his body clinging to remnants of his confident posture but also falling in a little; nervous and uncertain.

"I would have, if only I'd thought it would be welcome." Shiro said softly, thinking of the occasional fantasy he'd tried never to indulge. "I- You _are_ my best friend, and I didn't want to lose you . . . or make you uncomfortable."

He paused, sighing. "I _am_ sorry." he said again, raising his hand to brush over Keith's cheek lightly.

"Sorry?" Keith asked, tilting his head into the offered touch.

"I know you don't say things outright, not things like _that_ , and I know how to read what you're saying," Shiro said, frowning, "but somehow I just. . . Missed it, until you snapped at me. I promise," he said, and Keith's eyes sharpened, flicking up to his again, "to listen to you better."

Keith smiled, a spark of mischief in his eyes, and slid his hands over Shiro's shoulders, leaning up and tipping his head just a little, partially baring his throat. "And I promise," he said, as his lovely scent drifted right under Shiro's nose, "to snap at you again if you miss anything else . . . important. _Alpha._ "

Shiro's belly tightened at the low purr Keith put into the final word. It wasn't an address, it was almost an endearment, _enticement_ . . . maybe even a claim.

 _Ohh_ Keith was going to be the death of him, especially if he got any _more_ confident around Shiro.

"You are _perfect_." Shiro said without thinking, and Keith's brows rose, but he smiled slightly. "May I. . ." He raised his arms, open hands towards Keith.

He slipped obligingly into them and let Shiro pull him in even closer, a small smile playing across his lips. "So careful." he said quietly, shifting to lean fully against Shiro, his body hot and very _present_. His eyes warmed, going a little hazy and unfocused, as he bowed his head and nuzzled Shiro's chest just beneath his collarbone, breathing him in.

Shiro curled his arms tighter around Keith's waist, getting nothing more than a soft sigh and a little easing of the tension in firm muscles in response to the possessive clasp. He smiled and actually lifted Keith into his arms, burying his nose against the base of Keith's throat as his breath caught.

"Shiro! I am not a doll!" Keith protested sharply, but the thump of his elbow against Shiro's shoulder was nowhere near as hard as it could have been. "Shiro!"

"I know." Shiro said, letting him down with a bit of reluctance.

Keith rolled his eyes, grabbed hold of Shiro's arm, and shoved him, and Shiro, not expecting it, twisted with the push and stumbled backwards. He collapsed and found himself sitting on the edge of Keith's bed. A moment later, he had a lapful of Keith as well as he arched and settled astride Shiro's thighs, hands on his chest.

"I'm not a doll," Keith said again, softer, "but if you want to be close to me. . ." He slid one hand up Shiro's arm and behind his shoulder, then wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck. "You can have me." he added in a low, throaty voice.

"Careful, pet," Shiro said without thinking, curling his arms around Keith again, "I may never let you go." Keith smiled, visibly pleased and almost preening. "May I. . ." Shiro slid a hand up Keith's spine and tilted his own head back.

Keith huffed softly and gripped the nape of his neck with one hand, kissing him hard and nearly sending him toppling backwards until he steadied himself, spreading his feet further apart on the floor for balance. Shiro moaned under the onslaught of Keith's mouth, winding one hand into his hair and pressing him close with the other.

Keith arched against Shiro and didn't let up until he had to pull away to breathe, and then he stayed close enough to kiss along Shiro's jaw and pant against his throat.

"Pushy omega." Shiro said breathlessly, and Keith snorted, lips curling as he drew back just a little, cheek rubbing against Shiro's along the way.

"Do you mind?" Keith asked, arching his eyebrows.

"Fuck no." Shiro breathed, his hands tightening on Keith, grinning and getting a matching one in return. Keith pushed him firmly, and he laughed as he let himself move with it, although he let out a yelp when he realised he was falling backwards.

His head landed on the mattress just shy of the wall on the other side of the bunk, and Keith spread out on top of him, head settling on his shoulder and legs still splayed on either side of Shiro's own. He tightened his arm around Keith's hips, getting a lazy wriggle out of him.

"Keith." Shiro said, and Keith paused in rubbing his cheek against Shiro's collarbone, humming encouragingly. "May I court you?" he asked, stroking Keith's back.

Keith lifted his head, looking Shiro in the eyes in the shadowy dimness the top bunk cast around them. He looked surprised. "I. . ." He tilted his head, the uneven tips of his hair falling across his slender throat. "If you want to . . . Shiro, of course."

Shiro reached up, sliding his fingers through Keith's hair and tugging him down. "I want to. Very, very much." he promised, and kissed Keith again, slow this time, and gentle, but lingering and heated as he coaxingly pushed deeper.

Keith moaned and went almost limp across his body, the fingers of one hand curling into his shirt, clinging to Shiro as Keith surrendered eagerly to his kisses.

* * *

Final day! And I have written something for every single day! (Don't worry, I'll write more Sheith, probably soon.)

I'm looking back to mid-July, when I thought I'd try and write a 300-600 word ficlet for each of these prompts . . . and then at the just over 80k words I have written for Sheith Month in practise. Well. I failed _somewhere_ , I'm sure. . .


End file.
